mutilatefandomcom-20200213-history
Effects
Ever since the Effects patch (March 12, 2016) came out, the player is now able to customize items by placing particles on them. There's a Weekly Rotation which includes some particles that are always available. How do I use Effects? Actually, this is really easy. You choose an effect in the list, and a behavior. Then, you drag the effect (it's shown in the preview) on everything you want. To unlock more effects, you need keys. You get them by watching short ads. Behaviours This is the list of all the behaviours : *Angular - Particles appear whenever the selected item spins. Particle amount depends on spinning velocity. *Circle - Particles appear randomly in a circle around the selected item. *Circle Cycling - Particles cycle around a circle around the selected item. *Circle Filled - Particles appear randomly inside a circle around the selected item. *Pulse - Particles in the shape of a circle expanding outwards. *Pulse PingPong - Particles in the shape of a circle expanding outwards and inwards. *Connected - Particles appear on the link to all items linked to the selected item. *Corners - Particles appear on the corners of the selected item. *Cross - Particles appear in the shape of a cross on the selected item. *Firearm (Selected item must be a Firearm) - Particles appear out of the trigger area each time you shoot. *Fly - Particles appear in a line turning random directions on the selected item. *Four Sides - Particles appear on each one of the four sides of the selected item. *Glow - Particles appear on the outline, flowing outwards. *Horizontal Ping Pong - Particles appear in a horizontal line moving from one end to the other. *Horizontal - Particles appear in a horizontal line. *Inside - Particles appear inside the item. *Inwards - Particles appear moving inwards from the corners. The speed setting determines how far inwards they reach, with 10 speed being identical to the Corners effect. *Joint - Particles appear on the joints of an item. *Joint Anchor - Particles appear on the joint anchors of an item, joint anchors being the locations the joints start at and end at. *Mathematical - Particles appear circling the item while spinning. *Outline - Particles appear as an outline of the item. *Outwards - Opposite of Inwards. *Overwrite - Particles replace any default particles on an item. *Point - Particles appear as a dot on the item. *Radius (Selected item must have an AoE functionality (I.E. Flame Staff, Grenade)) - Particles outline the radius of the selected item's effect. *Scan - Particles appear as a horizontal line moving from the top of the item to the bottom and back repeatedly. *Snake - Particles move in a snake-like motion from the top to the bottom of the item. *Spiral - Particles spiral inwards and outwards from the item. *Vertical PingPong - Particles appear in a vertical line moving from one end to the other. *Vertical - Particles appear in a vertical line. *Void Inwards - Particles create a spiral move inwards. *Void - Particles create a spiral move around the item. *Zap - Particles appear in arcs off the item. Particles These are the types of particles in the game as of the Effects update. Basic These are all the default particles in the game that you would see on powers or items. *Acid *Air *Arc *Bees *Blood *Bubbles *Crystal *Dark *Decoration *Earth *Ember *Explosive *Fire *Forcefield *Gas *Gasoline *Gravity *Hail *Heal *Laser *Light *Petrify *Poison *Poof *Shock *Shock2 *Smoke Big *Smoke *Snare *Sparkle *Void *Water Category:Other